kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor R Bulborb
Mayor R Bulborb, previously known as "Mr. R Bulborb", is the mayor of Trooper Village and husband of Minako Aino. He is also the creator of Space Western Olimar, a popular anime and manga series which he produced with Kirby Bulborb and Spike. As the mayor of Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb is responsible for both the safety of the village and its citizens. He originally had a massive love of anime and manga, although he decided to tone this town later on in life to focus on his village. Aside from his mayoral duties, Mayor R Bulborb was the judge of the Trooper Village Court when Makuta was arrested for killing Matorans. He was the minister at Kirby and Asuka Langley Soryu's wedding, and was also the minister at Nicole Yazawa and Joseph's wedding. Appearance Mayor R Bulborb's appearance is that of your usual Bulborb, except he has hair. According to Mayor R Bulborb, him having hair is what sets him apart from other Bulborbs. The only time Mayor R Bulborb was ever seen without his hair was all the scenes in Pikstreet Avenue in the episode "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath". Mayor R Bulborb commented on the fact his hair had gone, and thought it was bizarre. However he got it back as soon as he returned to Trooper Village. Personality In his initial appearance, Mayor R Bulborb was a minor antagonist that turned good later on. After becoming the mayor of Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb aspired to be the best mayor he can and helped out his villagers whenever they needed it. Mayor R Bulborb is also passionate of his village, loving everything about it. Mayor R Bulborb was also an otaku, with his favourite animes being Sailor Moon, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Keroro Gunso. He later, with assistance from Kirby Bulborb and Spike, made his own anime and manga series. Initially he was pleased with the success of his series, but was later shocked to hear it had inspired someone else to become a mangaka. Mayor R Bulborb could sometimes be a bit too obsessive about manga and anime, in particular he seemed to love Minako Aino too much. He could be seen licking posters of Sailor Moon and Minako Aino on several occasions. Under the influence of the Puffstool's spores, he also talked to a Minako poster and asked it to marry her. Eventually Mayor R Bulborb acknowledged his Minako obsession and regretted taking his otaku ways too far, apologising to the Pikmin. He still loves anime and manga to this day, but focuses more on the safety of his village and its citizens. Abilities and Powers Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine Mayor R Bulborb has the ability to transform into Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. In this form, Mayor R Bulborb gains massive amounts of power, able to completely destroy anything in his path. It became a recurring joke throughout Trooper Village Stories. Self Destruction Mayor R Bulborb can self destruct himself whenever he needs to. Although this attack is very powerful, it can kill him. History Background At some point during his childhood, Mayor R Bulborb watched Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop for the first time. This started his love for anime and manga, although he didn't show it until later on in his life. Classic Kirby Mayor R Bulborb first appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he had a minor role as one of the Bulborbs that got woken up by Pik-pik. His first major appearance was in the Classic Kirby episode "Mayor R Bulborb", in which he entered the Pikmin's Got Talent contest and preformed a cover of Your Song. He later returned to Pikmin's Got Talent in "Mayor R Bulborb Part 2", performing a cover of Yellow Submarine. Sometime after the events of the Mayor R Bulborb episode, Mayor R Bulborb did covers of other Elton John songs too. Trooper Village Stories In Dawn Of Trooper Village: Enter Mayor R Bulborb!, Mayor R Bulborb went against Senator Armstrong in a mayoral election after the village got built. Mayor R Bulborb won the election, and became the mayor of Trooper Village. Throughout the series, he became a main ally in the series and always did his best to help out his villagers in their bizarre adventures. Later on, Mayor R Bulborb revealed that he was an otaku and loves Minako Aino. Some time later, Mayor R Bulborb decided to attend an anime convention. While there, he saw who he thought was Minako Aino. Mayor R Bulborb didn't know it was Noah and suddenly asked him if he wanted to go on a date, which made Noah speechless. During the date, Mayor R Bulborb asks Noah if he wants to marry him. The real Minako then enters the scene, and Noah admits that he's actually Noah. However, Mayor R Bulborb still thinks he's Minako, just cosplaying as a Pikmin. After seeing Johnny's anime contest advertised on TV, Mayor R Bulborb decides to enter it. He enlists the help of Kirby Bulborb, Luke, and Spike in creating his own anime series. Mayor R Bulborb's original idea for the anime was for him to get transported to the dimension Sailor Moon takes place in, and would then marry Minako. However, this idea was rejected by Kirby Bulborb, who claimed it sounded more like a fanfiction than an actual anime series. Mayor R Bulborb then comes up with an idea for the anime's plot which was obviously inspired by Cowboy Bebop, which nobody other than himself realised. He comes up with the name "Space Western Olimar", and him and the others begin work on it. After finishing episode 1, Mayor R Bulborb and the others watch it and are simply blown away. Mayor R Bulborb then submits it to Johnny, who later reveals to him that Space Western Olimar won the contest. He also explained that they pitched the Space Western Olimar pilot to Hideaki Anno, who liked it so much he wanted Mayor R Bulborb to make more Space Western Olimar episodes. Johnny then asks the judges of his contest for their opinions on Space Western Olimar, and they all loved it too. In the episode Sunset, Mayor R Bulborb asked Luke, Crimson, and Joseph to get pictures of Asuka Langley Soryu for him (it's assumed he gave them to Kirby Bulborb later on). Towards the end of the episode, Mayor R Bulborb apologised to Red, Yellow, and Blue for taking the whole weeaboo thing too far, and decided to tone it down and put his friends and village before his interests. In The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, he meets Nicole, a girl that became a mangaka due to Space Western Olimar. Mayor R Bulborb is initially shocked that his show actually inspired someone to pursue the same path, but was nevertheless happy it did. Mayor R Bulborb, along with Kirby and Spike, then signed one of Nicole's Nichijou manga volumes. On August 29th 2018, Nicole's 14th birthday, Mayor R Bulborb informs Kirby, Bowser, Nicole, and Asuka that Minako Aino is dead. He then told them that Dadsuki was the one who killed her. Not long after this, Noah decides to become good and joins the Natsuki Protection Force. Mayor R Bulborb thought it was a bit unexpected but still welcomed him to join the village. However, later on, Dadsuki (accompanied by Brittany and Cyber Captain Olimar) arrives in Trooper Village to kill Mayor R Bulborb and his otaku friends. Mayor R Bulborb then witnesses the deaths of several allies, and decides to take revenge on Brittany first and then put an end to Dadsuki and Cyber Captain Olimar. However, before he's able to do this, Dadsuki stops time and stabs Mayor R Bulborb with the same weapon used to kill Crimson. When time resumes, Mayor R Bulborb is critically injured. Knowing he was going to die anyway, Mayor R Bulborb transforms into "Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine" one last time, grabs Brittany, and makes the decision to sacrifice himself to save Trooper Village and all of its villagers from Brittany. He self-destructs, taking Brittany with him. Mayor R Bulborb later appeared as a ghost (along with all the other allies who died before him) and ascends to Heaven. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Mayor R Bulborb was brought back to life when Doc Kermit Frogglegg reversed the August 29 deaths by time traveling to August 28th 2018 and preventing Dadsuki from killing Minako Aino. Upon his resurrection, Mayor R Bulborb helped Nicole kill Dadsuki by stamping on the ground. He later got married to Minako Aino. In 2029, Mayor R Bulborb is still the mayor of Trooper Village, with Minako Aino as the deputy mayor, but both focused their attention on protecting the village rather than going on more bizarre adventures. Eleven years after being the minister at Kirby and Asuka's wedding, he was also the minister at Nicole and Joseph's wedding. Steve The Trooper Adventures In Episode 4 (Sons of Liberty), Mayor R Bulborb appeared with longer hair, and attempted to do a Canadian accent but said he "was terrible at this". Memorable Quotes * "I am the one and only Mr. R Bulborb, the Canadian Bulborb with hair!" * "Can you guys be quiet? Serena is just about to transform into Sailor Moon!" * "So these Breadbugs are Stand Users..." Gallery Mayor R Bulborb infobox.jpg 15723844_584946341694462_590536786_n.png Mayor_R_Bulborb (2).png Screenshot_29.png 8zV-3M.gif Maxresdefault-0.jpg ENTER_MAYOR_R_BULBORB!.png Mayor_r_bulborb (1).png 21291505_697301003792328_1686204264_n.png 20542901_684361538419608_1794973158_o.jpg 14012617_527470687442028_1164522452_o.jpg 13883668_523934504462313_1419669041_n.jpg 13728509_517220628467034_1044238726_o.jpg 14233468_535508579971572_1059480055_o.jpg 14074370_531074567081640_1882329995_o.jpg 15491655_578599515662478_1166756035_o.jpg 11837185_406827446173020_580519803_o.jpg 15683134_583408611848235_1494924827_n.gif 19204934 662912337231195 1520107518 o.jpg 20542803 684361475086281 717559769 o.jpg P1270193.jpg Mayor R Bulborb.JPG Trivia *The original idea for Mayor R Bulborb becoming the mayor of Trooper Village was to have him climb Mount Everest, but this idea was soon scrapped after Kirby realised the impossibility of filming there. *Mayor R Bulborb is the second most recurring Bulborb in Kirby's shows after his close friend Kirby Bulborb, and is one of its most well known characters. * Mayor R Bulborb was born on the 22nd September 1991, the day Doki Doki Literature Club was released 26 years later. He died on the 29th of August, Nicole's birthday and the release date of The Final Trial Of Trooper Village. His original death date was the 22nd September 2018, Monika's 19th birthday and the 1st anniversary of Doki Doki Literature Club. * Mayor R Bulborb's last words in Trooper Village Stories were "Sayonara". This is a reference to the song of the same name that plays in Doki Doki Literature Club during the ending of Act 1. Category:Characters Category:Bulborbs Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Living Characters Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Toa Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Monster Hunters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Original Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Griffin Street Category:Classic Kirby Antagonists Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:BULBORB-HOUND Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Hocotate Freight Employees Category:Characters from the TVS Pilot Category:Revived Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Former Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Next Generation Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures Characters Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Real Life Characters Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets